Silicone resin compositions have been described which are particularly applicable to baking utensils for release coatings. See for example, the Merrill et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,786,015, 3,925,276 and 4,028,339. These patents describe silanol-containing silicone resin compositions which are particularly applicable as release agents for cooking and baking utensils. Such coating compositions, however, require extensive heat curing at relatively high temperatures for an extended period of time after application to a metal surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,339 (col.5) describes the curing of a silanol-containing silicone resin composition at 425.degree. F. for 45 minutes after application to tin-coated steel surfaces. Moreover, such silicone compositions are not particularly flexible and cannot be applied to metal sheets which are thereafter drawn and shaped into cooking utensils such as cups, pans and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,268 issued to Graziano et al. on Jan. 18, 1983 for Organopolysiloxane Coating Compositions described a coating composition that solved most of the problems discussed above. The coating was flexible when sprayed onto a metal sheet and could be drawn and shaped into baking utensils such as cups, pans and the like. However, the coating composition of the Graziano et al. patent required a two-step process and was intended for bakeware rather than cookware. Bakeware is generally exposed to lower temperatures than stove top cookware and to a less hostile food environment, also. Cookware is often exposed to highly acidic foods, such as tomatoes or combinations such as salt and onion which are harsh on coatings.
It is an object of this invention to provide silicone and fluorocarbon coating compositions which cure rapidly on the surfaces of metal objects and utensils with little or no post heating required. It is a further object of this invention to provide silicone and fluorocarbon coating compositions which are flexible at ambient temperature and can be applied to metal surfaces and thereafter be formed and shaped into various cooking utensils and similar objects without the resin coating cracking or chipping from the metal surface. It is a further object to provide silicone and fluorocarbon coating compositions which can be applied to metal sheets in one step and after drawing or forming are suitable for stovetop cookware. These and other objects are apparent from and are achieved in accordance with the following disclosure.